


Is this a dream?

by BitchIamTrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Hallucinations, I dont know what else to add, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Pandoras Vault, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude - Freeform, brainhurty, idk how to tag, some sad dre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchIamTrash/pseuds/BitchIamTrash
Summary: Just had this random one-shot idea, it might be a couple of chapters long who knowsI am not the best writer so expect mistakes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not done any writing for books or fanfic in ages so expect some odd mistakes and such, I was never the best writer, to begin with.

A wall of lava gently flows down, spreading its golden glow across the dark obsidian walls. Small droplets of purple drip down making a soft sound that fills the room. A tiny body lays on the floor curled in on itself, a soft whimper fills the room, its source being the knot of limbs on the floor. 

  
  


Dream doesn’t know how much time had passed, his clock stopped working a while ago and no one came to replace it. His food long since been automated, the clicking of redstone being his only truth that time had in fact passed. 

No one had visited him in ender knows how long, that last person being the Warden. Last time Sam was here he told Dream that he was going to leave the prison as it no longer needed his attention. When Dream heard this dred filled every ounce of his being, so many thoughts filled his head. Dream tried to protest, telling Sam that he needed him. But Sam had only walked out, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

And now all that lead to this moment now, were im trying to cover my ears as these stupid voices won’t leave me alone. I am just surrounded by 3 different Dreams, each as annoying as the last. 

**“Come on can’t you see you are upsetting him”**

_ “Dude shut up, I didn’t do anything” _

**_“You guys are so annoying”_ **

Dream kept his hands over his ears trying to drown out any conversation they had. It wasn’t working. 

_**“Can’t you both please shut up I am trying to sleep”** _

_ “I don’t care, I will be as loud as I want”  _

**“Please don’t do that, it’s already loud enough as it is”**

Dream had finally had enough, he had been putting up with this for what seemed like forever. “WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!” His throat sore from yelling. 

_ “Fine jeez don’t be such a drama queen” _

Dream rolls his eyes under his broken mask, “I am not a drama queen, do you not see the situation we are in. This is bad, and I don’t want you to be the last thing I hear”

_ “You wound me, I have been told I have a great voice thank you very much”  _

**_“Yeah sure, that doesn’t balance out the bad personality”_ **

_ “What did you say?” _

**_“You heard me”_ **

**“Ohhhhh nether not again”**

The fighting starts again, only adding to Dreams' already growing headache. When did it get so bad?Why did they have to leave him alone?

Dream groans at the escalating arguing, he tries to cover his ears again pulling at his hair and tries to get at least some sleep. 

  
  
  


\--Time skip--

  
  


When Dream woke the other hims were gone like usual, they are probably the only things keeping him from completely losing it in this hell prison. He has spent so much time with him he can’t tell what is real and what is just his mind filling in the void of his mind. 

Spending this much time alone, and stuck in an obsidian box with 1 lava wall really does mess with his perception of reality. 

His books have long since filled with everything he can remember, good or bad, so that he won’t forget anything. Though he feels things slipping his mind the longer he spends locked up. His body growing thin and fragile with disuse and neglect, his clothes looking like baggy rags rather than actual clothing. 

His hallucinations soon return, and back arguing and creating loud noises that Dream is really not used to anymore. Yelling always makes him feel like he needs to hide, his only real explanation of such a reaction would be when he was captured and killed twice. Though he really isn’t sure. 

  
  


A sound filled the room, a sound he hadn’t heard in a what seemed like a very long time, it made everyone in the cell stop and stare at the glowing lava. Shock and confusion filled Dream as the lava slowly started lowering, his mind only trying to figure out if this was really happening or just another trick his mind was playing on him. 

When he was 3 people on the other side he knew this wasn’t real, why would anyone visit him. The other hims said nothing, simply staring in as much shock as Dream. This was something that never happened since they manifested into Dreams small prison and broken mind. 

Dream finally saw who was on the other side of the lava pool, and his mind was slowly breaking more. 

  
  


On the other side of the glowing pool was his old friends, or probably ex-friends now and the Warden himself. 

Dreams confusion only grew as they started to cross and make their way toward Dreams cell. 

“Hello Dream, It’s been a while…..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why are there more majic men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this gets a little confusing, I am not the best writer.

“Hello Dream, It’s been a while”

_That voice…. I knew it but from where?_  
 _Why are there more people showing up just to annoy me?_  
 _Can’t I just be alone in peace, I don’t want more torment._  
Dream thought to himself.

The other Dream’s have gone quiet, both still looking at the figures just barely a few blocks for us. As the blocks separating them lowered and the lava returned to its endless state, the people cautiously started stepping forward. Dream flinched back, not used to having more people around, the people stopped in their tracks when they noticed that.

“Dream are you ok?” one with weird goggles asked

Dream did nothing but curl in on himself mumbling to himself, tho that wasn’t going to do any good.

“Dream, you’re ok you don’t need to be scared of us, you know us” the other one with a tied on bandana

Dream still sat there mumbling, tho slightly louder.

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” Dream asked

Both the new arrivals looked at him oddly, “What do you mean, I thought you wanted to see people after being locked up here so long?” the man with goggles asked

“God’s why does there have to be more of them, putting up with 3 is enough………” Dream said to himself though the others heard him, the other Dream’s just giving him offended looks.

“Wait… What? There is no one else but us here?” bandana man asked

Dream just simply looked at them, “What are you talking about, I know why you're here I don’t need any more of you. I already have 3 annoying assholes to deal with, and they already give me headaches” Dream scoffed “Plus this place is super cramped more so that you now magically appeared”

“Sapnap what is he talking about? I thought no one has seen him since you last visited” Goggle man asked.

“Yeah no one has, I haven’t heard of anyone else coming to see him. Sam certainly hasn’t mentioned anyone”

“But then why is he talking about 3 other people? There is only us, and I can’t think of 3 other people that would want to go through the prison to actually see him.”

Dream groans, putting the palms of his hands over his eyes. He leans over till he is resting on his side. Why won’t they leave me alone, that’s all I want Dream thought to himself as he tried to ignore the growing headache.

The 2 new arrivals kept talking to one another, Dream knows it’s about him. Though he is not sure why the others never show this much interest in him, why are these ones different. They were just hallucinations his mind created to keep him from completely losing it in solitude.

“Dream? Do you know who we are?” One of them asked, who? Dream didn't know he wasn't paying attention.

“No”

Though Dreams voice was barely above a whisper, that single answer seemed so loud. When did it get so quiet?

The 2 people looked sad, why were they sad? They don’t even know me

“Dream, it’s Sapnap, I am- was your best friend” ‘Sapnap’ said his hand to his chest, his words trying to have some depth to get to the formerly masked man, though his efforts didn’t work.

“Why are you telling me this? You guys never have names.” Dream asked his half-lidded eyes seeming to be somewhere else.

“Dream, come on man this isn’t funny. You know us, we have known each other since we were kids” Sapnap said, taking a step forward closer to Dream.

“Please, leave me alone. I don’t even know who you are, I don't know what you are talking about. Just leave me, Please” Dreams pleaded, as he curled up on himself trying to make himself seem smaller then he already is.

The 2 people looked at him with pity in their eyes, “Sapnap, I think we should go. Sam warned us that he isn’t doing well, I think I know what he meant” goggle man started gently coaxing Sapnap back to the lava wall.

“No, George we can’t leave. I want to get some answers first” Sapnap broke from Georges Grasp.

“Sapnap No, you won’t get anything out of him. His mind isn’t there, that’s not the Dream we know.” George said more firmly, putting himself between Sapnap and Dream.

“I don’t think we are ever going to get those answers, he doesn't even think we are real” George again tried pushing Sapnap away from Dream after he was done talking.

They both left without another word, leaving Dream alone with his deteriorating mind. Sapnap and George looked back at the broken man that was their friend, knowing that he might be too far gone to save.

Finally, they are gone. Now I just have to deal with the other 3 Dream thought, as he slowly uncurled himself. Not thinking much of what the other 2 men had said to him, he simply brushed it off as his mind messing with him again.

“The Prison has messed him up, he is no longer himself. I don’t think he ever will be again”

“Please help us get him out”

||𝙹⚍ ʖᒷꖎ𝙹リ⊣ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ᒲᒷ

||𝙹⚍ ᓵᔑリ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓭᓵᔑ!¡ᒷ

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am so there might have been a few mistakes I didn't pick out.
> 
> Idk how many chapters this is going to end up being, though I don't think it is going to be many.


End file.
